Yuuko Yoshikawa
is a character in the Hibike! Euphonium series. She is a second year student who plays the trumpet. Eventually, she becomes the band president in her senior year. Appearance Yuuko is a teenage girl that looks younger than she actually is. She wears the standard Kitauji High School uniform for second years, (indicated by a blue tie - second years are blue, third years are green, first years are red). She has shoulder-length dirty blonde hair that curls at the bottom, with her bangs cut evenly. She wears a pale yellow bow headband, and has light green colored eyes. Personality Yuuko is nice, friendly and cheerful person. She is shown to have good self-confident, high determination, and strong personality. She can openly and confidently show others what she is thinking through her action, her face expression and her words. However, Yuuko is also an emotional person. She can easily get annoyed or angered when someone annoyed her or when something didn't go in the way she wants to. Yuuko does acknowledges these flaws of her and tries to improve herself and gets over her own pride for the succees of the band. Yuuko by nature will put great importance on the people and friends she cares about, and will do anything she can to ensure their happiness and well-being. Sometimes, this leads her to make some mistakes but other times it elicits very noble actions from her. In the opposite, Yuuko behaves acerbically towards individuals she dislikes or someone she perceives as a threat to her cherished friends. Chronology Anime Season 1 *'Episode 2-4' Yuuko is introduced as a second year trumpet player who shows great amount of admiration for Kaori Nakaseko, her section senior. She also pounces on every possible opportunity to walk home with Kaori. Yuuko is shown to dislike Reina Kousaka from as early on as when Reina plays her trumpet for the first time, probably due to her realization that Reina can play better than Kaori. *'Episode 5' At Sunfest, Yuuko (along with most band members) feels nervous after she witnessed Rikka highschool's performance. Kaori sees this and tells her to take a deep breath. When Reina suddenly blow her trumpet as an attempt to claim everyone down, Yuuko tells Reina that they are not allowed to make noise while waiting for their turn. Reina says "Sorry" and brushes her hair in respone. When Kitauji's turn comes, Yuuko and other band members perform what they have been practicing and manages to surprise the audiences/observers. *'Episode 7' Everyone is preparing for the incomming audition to select a member for competition team, one day after the practice ends, Yuuko asks Kaori to go home with her ,but before Kaori can answer, they hear Reina plays the trumpet solo part of the piece "Crescent Moon Dance" , one of the piece the band will perform in the competition. Yuuko talks to Kaori about why would Reina practice that part when the band already have Kaori for the solo. Kaori tells her that it's okay since there is no rule that prevent the first year from practicing that part and asks Yuuko whether she has been ignoring Reina or being mean to Reina or not. Yuuko answers "No" then she tells Reina to clean up since today practice is over. Later, Yuuko is seen to have a little fight with Natsuki Nakagawa as Yuuko tried to leave the room but Natsuki is in her way. Seeing this, Riko tells Kumiko that Natsuki and Yuuko don't really get along. *'Episode 8' In the festival day, when the practice ended, we see Yuuko tries to invite Mizore Yoroizuka to go the festival with her but Mizore refuses her offer so Yuuko goes to the festival with Natsuki and Tomoe Kabe insted. *'Episode 9-11' Yuuko passes the audition but is shocked after learning that Reina will get to play solo part, not Kaori. Yuuko hears the rumor about Taki-sensei knows Reina long before the highschool and Taki-sensei might have the bias toward Reina which might explain why Kaori doesn't get to play solo part. Even though Kaori tells Yuuko to discard that rumor, Yuuko decides to ask Taki-sensei about it in front of all band members. Taki-sensei tells her that he evaluates everyone equally but he accepts that he has known Reina since the middle school since he is a friend with her father. When Yuuko try to ask something more, Reina interupts their conversation and tells Yuko to stop insulting Taki-sensei. Reina says that she gets selected because she is better than Kaori. Reina's words greatly enrage Yuuko, leading her to yell at Reina. Kaori manages to stop the fight before things get worse. Yuuko's action causes an uncomfortable/uneasy atmosphere in the band in the following days and everyone starts to lose their motivation for the competiton. Taki-sensei decides to fix this problem by presenting all band members the chance for a re-audition. Kaori grabs this chance and asks for re-audition. Sometime after that, we see Yuuko eavesdropping Reina's play. When Yuuko sees Kumiko who comes to invite Reina for a lunch, she asks Kumiko's opinion on Reina's play which Kumiko replies that Reina sounds very good and she deserves to play solo. Yuuko agrees with Kumiko and says that it is unfair that the first year can play that good, before walking away. Later, Natsuki tells Yuuko that this situation will only hurt Kaori which makes Yuuko falls deeper into the sadness. Then, we see Yuuko bow to Reina and asks Reina to purposely lose in audition. Yuuko explains that in the previous years Kaori didn't get to play a solo part because of seniority system and this year will be Kaori last chance to play solo in the highschool. She also tells Reina that Kaori also tried to resign from the competition in order to stop first year members from quiting the band. However, Reina doesn't care about any of this as it doesn't have anything to do about her and walks away. In the day of re-audtion, after Kaori and Reina done with their performance, and the band start voting, it turns out that only Yuuko and Haruka claps for Kaori while only Kumiko and Hazuki claps for Reina. Taki-sensei then asks Kaori "Will you play solo part?" Kaori, knowing that Reina is better than her, answers Taki-sensei that Reina should be the one to play solo part. Upon hearing this, Yuuko finally breaks down and cries out loud. *'Episode 12' In the morning of one day, Yuuko and Kaori greet with Reina. Reina apologizes them for her behavior during the audition and Kaori also apologises to Reina. Yuuko is surprised by Kaori action. During this time, Natsuki sneaks behind Yuuko and surprises her. This scene ends with Natsuki run away while Yuuko is chasing her. *'Episode 13' Natsuki gives Yuuko a big lucky charm as her "love through harassment". Later, when Kitauji's band is waiting for their turn to play, we see Yuuko talks with Mizore. Yuuko performs two pieces along with other band members in the competition. When Yuuko finds out that Kitauji gets true gold and will proceed to the next stage of competition, she is very happy like everyone else. Season 2 *'Episode 1' Yuuko comes to school early for morning practise with Mizore. One day, Kumiko and Reina walks in while she is talking with Mizore and Mizore suddenly asks Yuuko about her relationship with them which leads into the very awkward situation. Yuuko later tells Mizore that Nozomi want to rejoin the band. *'Episode 2' Yuuko goes to the pool with Tomoe and has a little fight with Natsuki about the t-shirt that they are wearing. Later, she learns from Natsuki that Nozomi is also at the pool. *'Episode 3' Yuuko catches Kumiko eavesdrops her conversation with Natsuki and invites Kumiko for a chat with her. They talks about Nozomi and Mizore situation and what they think about the competition. Yuuko indirectly admits to Kumiko that Reina should be the one to play solo and says that they should aim to get gold in the competition. *'Episode 4' When Mizore runs away from Nozomi, Yuuko prevents Nozomi from going after her and asks Kumiko to help her looking for Mizore. Later, Yuuko finds Mizore hiding behind a table and confronts her about issues regarding Nozomi. Yuuko cries with Mizore over the misunderstood relationships both of them had. Later in the episode, Natsuki teases Yuuko, but also praises her for helping Mizore. Yuuko teases Natsuki back and runs away, with Natsuki close behind. *'Episode 5' When Kitauji band is waiting for their turn to perform. Yuuko encourages Kaori that their band's journey will not end here and everyone will go to the national together. Yuuko then points up her finger as "let's go to the national" symbol and people around follow her lead. Later, Yuuko cries out tears of happiness when Kitauji gets "gold" and gets to go to the national. *'Episode 6' During the school festival Yuuko visits the joint cafe between class 2-2 and class 2-3 and orders a cake to eat. However, Natsuki, who works as maid here, gives her a very tall cake as a prank. Yuuko sees this as a challenge by Natsuki and ends up finishes the entire cake. *'Episode 7' Yuuko acts as the voice of the band and asks Taki-sensei about Asuka's issue. Later, when Haruka finishes her speech, she tells Haruka that everyone in the band will stand by her. Natsuki uses this chance to make fun of Yuuko about her and Kaori relationship. Their little quarrel ends up lighten the mood for everyone. *'Episode 11' Yuuko notices that Reina is troubled by something as Reina plays her trumpet worse than usual. Later, while Reina is practicing her solo part outdoor, Yuuko approaches Reina and says that she can talk to her about the problem she is facing - if she wants. Reina is thankful by Yuuko's offer to help and promises that she will get on track (soon) and continues to practice. Yuuko listens to Reina's solo with a smile on her face. *'Episode 12' During the award ceremony for conductors, Yuuko (and Kaori) thanks Reina for cheering for Taki-sensei on behave of the band. After Kitauji learns that they get bronze, Yuuko tells Reina that they are going to get gold next year. Later, Yuuko comforts Reina after Taki-sensei "denies" her love confession. *'Episode 13' Yuuko becomes the band's president after Haruka and other third years retire from the band. She and remaining members host the farewell party for third years. On the third year's gradution day, Yuuko is seen hugging and burying her face on Kaori's chest while holding Kaori's ribbon in her hand. Kaori tells Yuuko to be strong as she's now the president. *'OVA1' Yuuko, Natsuki and Riko are hanging out at the festival. She and Natsuki try to encorage Riko to Kiss with Goto. Later, they mistakenly see that Goto is about to kiss with other women (who is in fact, his sister) and go to beat him up. Relationships Kaori Nakaseko Kaori is Yuuko's senior in trumpet section. Yuuko is a devoted girl who admires, respects and cares for Kaori deeply to the point of fangirling. Yuuko often asks Kaori if she wants to go home together, and she holds her in high regard. She will get hostile and angry if someone hurts her in any way. The reason Yuuko admires Kaori so much is because Kaori was the person who supported and encouraged her to stay in the band during Kitauji Concert Band Schism last year. Kaori also likes Yuuko as an underclassmen but does not show it like Yuuko. Yuuko also wants to make Kaori's "wishes" come true before graduating, like playing the solo-part even if it means hurting someone else. Yuuko is also shown being by Kaori's side quite regularly. Reina Kousaka Reina is Yuuko's junior in trumpet section. During the first season, Yuuko shows her dislikes toward Reina many times. When Reina was given the trumpet solo, Yuuko became aggressive towards her out of protection for Kaori, whom she felt deserved it more. However, in the second season, Yuuko and Reina relationship gets better as the story goes on. In a conversation with Kumiko during band camp, she acknowledges Reina's talent but not says it directly to Kumiko. In ep.11 Yuuko offers to help Reina which shows that Yuuko is no longer dislikes Reina and now see Reina as friend/junior that she wants to support. At the end of story, She and Reina appears to be on the good term. Natsuki Nakagawa Yuuko and Natsuki graduates from the same middle school. Natsuki and Yuuko are seen to fight quite much, but they still care for each other deep down and are on friendly terms and often hang out with each other. These "love-hate relationship" between them are still shown even after they became new president and vice president. Natsuki once gives Yuuko a "ball", but it was very little but Natsuki revealed that it was filled with her so claimed love. Mizore Yoroizuka Mizore and Yuuko graduates from the same middle school. Mizore is another person that Yuuko cares much for. After Nozomi left the band, Yuuko hung out with Mizore so she wouldn't feel lonely, but viewed her as valuable as any other friend. After the conflict between Mizore and Nozomi is sloved, Mizore hangs out with Yuuko less often than before but they are still good friend. Kumiko Oumae Kumiko is Yuuko's junior in the band. Due to what she done in solo trumpet drama, Yuuko is aware that Kumiko dislikes her. However, after they had a long conversation in the night at the band camp, their relationship becomes better. Later, Yuuko is shown to have enough trust on Kumiko to ask her to help her finds Mizore. Tomoe Kabe Tomoe is the second year member of trumpet section like Yuuko. Yuuko hangs out with Tomoe from time to time, usually when she doesn't invite Kaori, Natsuki or Mizore to go to somewhere with her. Riko Nagase In novel, Riko is one of the first person who Yuuko befriends with. In anime version, their relationship are only shown in the OVA from the first S2 BD where Yuuko and Natsuki try to motivate Riko to kiss with Goto in the festival. Gallery yuuko.png|Yuuko's anime character design. yuuko6.png Yuuko_ep2.jpg yuuko5.jpg -.png yuuko2.jpg yuuko and natsuki.jpg yuuko and natsuki2.jpg yuuko3.png Mizore Yuuko.jpg|Yuuko and Mizore in episode 13 Kaoriandreina.png yuuko_mizore_manga.jpg|(Right) Yuuko appearance in manga. Yuko_0005.jpg|Yuuko from film version's new scene Hibike_Euphonium SS2 announcement.jpg Reiyukao.jpg QyuXrvz.png Yuuko talks with Mizore in ep8.jpg Tomoe pool.jpg|"My Stapple food is love" T-shirt Tomoe Yuuko.jpg|Yuuko hangs out with Tomoe Yuuko_kumiko1.jpg|Yuuko talks with Kumiko at the band camp Yuuko_Mizore ex1.jpg|"Are you an idiot??" Yuuko to Mizore Yuuko_Mizore ex2.jpg|"Please smile!" - Yuuko to Mizore Yuuko_Natsuki ex1.jpg|Fuuny moment between Yuuko and Natsuki Yuuko pointfinger.jpg|"We will go to the national together" Yuuko-cake.jpg|Natsuki gives Yuuko a big cake Yuko-Reina1.jpg|Yuuko tries to help Reina (S2,Ep11) Yuuko_Nice.jpg Yuko_reina_c.jpg|Yuuko comforts Reina Yuuko_president.jpg|Yuuko becomes the new band's president Yuuko_president2.jpg Yuuko_president3.jpg|When Yuuko found out who is VP Farewell_party1.jpg Yuuko_Kaori_farewell.jpg|"You're the president. Be strong" - Kaori to Yuuko on gradution day. Double punch.jpg Trivia * Yuuko resembles Ai Shindou from the Kyoukai no Kanata series, which is also animated by Kyoto Animation. Yuuko and Ai also have the same voice actor. * Yuuko, Natsuki, Nozomi and Mizore graduated from the same middle school. *Yuuko’s height is actually at average compared to other characters in the anime. The reason she looks small is because she usually seen standing next to Kaori who is quite tall. * Yuuko was one of try-hard band members who didn't quit the band in the last year. *In the novel, Yuuko has black hair and doesn’t wear a ribbon. *Character Designer Shoko Ikeda said in the interview that she designed Yuuko as someone who is very cute. * Most of Yuuko's roles in the SS1 anime are anime original. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Supporting Characters Category:Brass Players Category:Second Years Category:Minami Alumni